1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emitting devices that may have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage, and can provide multicolored images.